


Custom Order

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [26]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Merthur Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom Order

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:How about Merlin and the old Coffee Shop AU?  
> (I’m not sure what pairing you want, so I’m going to pick Merthur because OTP)

"Back again Merlin?" asked Arthur with a grin at the lanky man across  
the counter.

Merlin smiled back mischievously “well, my day just wouldn’t be the  
same without seeing my favorite barista every morning, now would it?"  
he asked, smiling wider as Arthur blushed.

"I’ll just get you your usual then" he muttered, resolutely ignoring  
Gwaine and the others sniggering at him,still trying to wrap his mind  
around the fact that Merlin was _flirting_ with him.


End file.
